Through the eyes of the Pure
by What-Is-Sleep-Anyway
Summary: Joseph is in the wrong spot at the wrong time when a man kidnaps him and three others. He's pure, or so the man says, so he's safe from 'the beast' but what about the man, lady, and child who inhabit the body. (Basically a Split fanfiction with the main character being a male. It's gay but it's only towards the end with small moments in the beginning. My first take so it'll be bad)


**Ok, so it's bad. I write by getting all my ideas out and editing them later, so it's bound to be bad. I hope I get better soon because if not, I'd be a pretty bad writer. Obviously, when I write more I'll change the ranting because it is split. I sometimes tend to rant when talking to people so my AN's might seem really boring but you can skip them. I don't care.**

 **Read and review. I like constructive criticism. If it's not constructive I tend to ignore it because I don't particularly care. I know it's bad. You either know your &^*% or you know you're &^*%. Ya know? **

**Well, bye.**

 **Enjoy~**

I sat with Casey as we waited for Claire and her friend to leave with her dad, mulling over what would happen if I left now. Casey would be fine and I didn't really care, though I could relate to her.

Casey and I grew up in similar situations. She walked in on me cleaning up some cuts I had received of my foster father in an unused room. She had been planning on doing the same when she walked in. When she looked at me I saw the bandages peeking out of her sleeves and helped her. After that, we ignored each other except when we needed help. Our school was a middle school that connected to a high school. We had met around three years ago and we understood each other.

I was picked on and bullied for being an almost giant at such a young age. I knew I would grow even more and being so skinny really didn't help. I was a walking twig and was told constantly that no-one would ever want me because of the scars that littered my face. They were given to me by my father when I came out as gay. Casey, on the other hand, is pale enough to be a ghost and has long hair that curls slightly. She has large doe eyes and rather full lips. Any scars she has been covered by the insane amount of clothes she wears.

"My uncle's car broke down but so I'll get the bus with Joseph. Thanks again or the invite but we had better head back." Mr. Benoit looks apprehensive before cheering up slightly.

"You're not taking a bus. Claire's almost saved her half of the money for her car, isn't that right? So this'll be one of the few times left I can drive you guys around." He seems almost too happy for the looks on everybody's faces. We both looked as if someone had offered to take out one of our kidneys and Claire and Marcia looked at the ground, awkwardly smiling. Upon seeing the looks we both held Claire butted in.

"You won't be able to hear jokes that only my dad thinks are funny for an entire car ride unless you come. You don't wanna miss that" She smiled again, the awkwardness on her face hard to miss.

Not long after all five of us were walking towards there car as I thought bad things at them in my head. I stayed with Claire's dad to help pack up her things when Mr. Benoit turned and asked someone if he could help them. Things were quiet for a moment before I heard a thump and spun to see what had happened only to get a face full of gas.

Waking up, my eyes met the scared faces of Claire and Marcia. Grimacing, I turn my head towards the mattress I was lying on. Feeling a smaller body behind me, I turned and saw Casey asleep. Grunting I kicked out at her side, pushing her over and waking her up too. Her eyes opened slowly and when they were fully aware she stared at my legs. She sat up and attempted to push my legs away while I tried to go back to sleep. "Casey, stop it. I will tackle you and you will find the reason all those guys backed of when I carried them off." I grumbled and turned over again. I drifted off again as the girls spoke to Casey when a shuffling behind the door that I noticed when I first woke up forced Casey to stop still in her attempt to sit up. The door opened and in came the man who knocked me out.

He set down a foldable chair, wiped it down and finally sat. He looked over at all of us in turn as I finally sat up. I wiped my eyes and stretched with one arm as I scratched my ankle with the other. His eyes snapped towards me as I did this and stayed there for a moment before pointing at me and announcing, "You. I chose you first." He took the chair away as I stood and stumbled towards the door. He turned around and seemed shocked that I had obeyed, "This'll only take a minute." He muttered as he grabbed my arm. I ducked my head to avoid the doorframe as I exited the room and he closed and locked it. He sat down on the chair again and stared at me for a moment.

"Dance for me." He demanded. I awkwardly stared at him for a moment before sighing and running a hand through my hair.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and mumbled out, "I don't know. I've never been allowed to before. I can only ballroom dance" He raised an eyebrow at my last comment and continued staring. After a while, he stood up and walked towards me. He took my hands and placed them n his shoulders as he wrapped his hand around my waist. Despite being ten inches taller than him, his hands almost entirely circled my waist. At his raised eyebrow I looked over his head slightly while keeping my head lowered.

He stepped towards me and I stepped back, he moved his other foot closer and repeated one more time. Then he stepped back, pulling me with him until we were dancing to an awkward rhythm only he could hear. Soon, he sped up slightly and we were whirling around the room without thinking of anything. During the dance, we had mover closer and closer and when we had finished we were chest to chest (Well chest to shoulder, he couldn't get much higher.)

He pulled back and looked at my flushed face then at the mess my hoodie had become. "Take off your top. It's dirty." He winced at it. Doing as told I removed it and looked questioningly in regards to my t-shirt which was worse. "That too please." Nodding I pulled it off, exposing my scars which covered most of my upper body. I folded them up and turned to find him staring at my back in confusion. I looked inquiringly at him before remembering the marks of the morning I was taken. Understanding flooded my face as I looked at him.

"They're off my father. He got drunk the day you took us and started to burn me with his cigarettes and lighter. I'll be fine. It's nothing new." He looked conflicted before rubbing his head and grabbing my wrist, pulling me along. We stopped outside a door and he pushed it open, walking in and rummaging in a drawer for something. He finally pulled a tank top out and shoved it into my hands.

"You're pure so we can't give you to the Beast. I don't know what'll happen to you but you'll be safe. I swear." He said as I nodded, pulling the top on, though it barely covered anything on account of me being a giant and him being a normal height man. It was loose and hung around me but barely covered my stomach. He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me back to the room the girls were in. He unlocked it and waited until I had ducked inside to look away from the girls just in case. He looked at my face and nodded before closing the doors. He lingered outside as I muttered a goodbye that only he could hear before leaving.


End file.
